Canada x Reader: Phone Sex (lemon)
by ConstantlyChanging
Summary: With Canada away on a business trip you're left feeling lonely. Until One night you get a phone call and an interesting idea. NSFW Lemon Smut CanadaxReader


Phone sex with Canadians

You were sitting on the king size bed in you and your boyfriends bedroom. His side felt cold and empty since he had been away on business for the last several weeks. You didn't just miss the sex you missed his cute remarks, the way his eyes sparked when he looked at you, his protectiveness towards you and the way he'd let you cuddle up to him when you slept. But damit you were horney and wanted some action from no one else then your canadian boy toy. None of the sex toys, vibrators or dildos were going to work. You needed to hear his sexy voice, run your hands across his toned muscles and tangle your fingers into his blonde curls.

Uggg you were getting hot and bothered just thinking about it when your phone started playing (fave. Song) your ringtone for Matthew. "Hey Mattie how was the meeting?" "Boring as usual. I can't wait to see you again." You had an idea.

"Where are you right now?"

"Um... My hotel room."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. (Y/n) what are you getting at?"

"Well tell my this Matthew. If you came home and it was late at night and I was in our room sleeping wearing nothing but one of your old hockey jersey and that red thong you like me to wear, what would you do to me?"

Silence met your ears. "Mattie?" You whispered terrified your lover hung up. His husky voice came back over the line. "Baby if you were doing all that you know what i'd do." You giggled. "Tell me anyway."

"First i'd kiss your lips sweetly to wake you up. Then trailing my lips across your jaw and down to your leave a perfect hickey right on the junction between your neck and your collar bone."

"What would your hands be doing?"

"they'd be underneath that jersy you look so hot wearing tracing circles on your soft smooth skin. What would you be doing?" You could practically feel his hands running all over your body.

"Moaning and tangling my hands in your hair I'd force you come back up and kiss my lips, while I grind my hips into yours."

He moaned and you took to time to settle into the fluffy blankets and pillows that covered the bed and slid a hand down to your underwear and began playing with yourself.

"I would try and to force my tongue into your mouth to deepen the kiss."

"I wouldn't let you in."

"The i'd take one of my hands and grip your hip then the other one would tweak your sweet nipple arousing and surprising you into opening your mouth to me."

The hand that had been tweaking your clit moved up to your chest and pulled your nipple causing you to moan into the phone unknowing causing the Canadian's pants to grow even tighter.

"When we separate to catch our breath what would you do?" He asked.

"I'd beg you."

"To do what?"

"Oh moaning i'd beg you to cover me with your kiss, your touch, your..." You moaned loudly and pulled you hand away from your clit not wanting to climax too soon.

"What do you want me to do (y/n)? I'll do whatever you tell me to. I want to make you feel good."

"Uggg. It's so hot in here. I bet i'd feel better if you take off my clothes." You yourself hiked up the oversized shirt and began playing with your aroused niples again.

"I'd pull off the constricting shirt look down at you and realize how lucky I am to have such a smart beautiful and sexy girlfriend and I'd attack your soft flesh with licks kisses and nips. I love the way you wriggle and moan beneath me as I blow cold air on your chest. Then kiss across your stomach to your pantyline and pull the red thong off with my teeth and throw it across the room like I did the shirt."

It's time to go on the offencive.

"Then I'd close my legs and force you back on to the bed and pull off your jacket, shirt and tie. Kiss your neck and try to work your pants off." You could hear his breathing change growing heavier and heavier. "Once you kicked them off I'd start licking and kissing my way down to your boxers. Then i'd pull them off. Slowly, painstakingly. Agonizing slow." You dragged out the o's as you spoke but hearing him groan made you decide to stop you game. "Then i just rip them off and kiss the top of your rod, then licking up and down the sides before taking it in my mouth as deep as I can before I start moving up and down, up and down, up and down." He growled.

"I'd reach down and tangle my hands in you hair as I cum into your amazing mou-outh uggggg." You could tell he had just cum all over his hand. "And I'd swallow it before gripping your shoulders and kiss you."

"Tasting my cum in the heated kiss. Before I push you back down and trace my hands around your hips and thighs before sticking my tongue in you and licking from your back door all the way up and drawing circles on your clit with my tongue. Listening to you moan and feeling you quiver beneath me make me hard again. I take your knees and put them on my shoulders allowing me better access to your sensitive playground. You grip my hair as you reach your climax but accidentally pull my curl."

He stops. Hearing you breathing harder and moaning he asked "Should I continue?" "Yes. God yes. You can't stop now!" You screamed into the phone. Matthew had no idea he had this amount of control over you and decided indulges you. "I'de flip you on you hands and knees and thrust inside you." You were sitting legs spread in total agony the cold air from the fan blowing on you clit threatened to make you climax.

You groan and move your fingers in sink with his words "Slowly at first I pull out, then plunge back in, slowly out, pounding back in. And tossing your head back as you climax you scre..." "MATTHEW! MATTHEW OHHHH AHHHHH." You climax in sync with Matthews words as he reached his second climax. Both of you are listening to each others breathing as it returns to normal. "I love you so much Mattie." "But I love you more (y/n)." The voice didn't come from inside the phone.

You rolled over and looked at the door to see your amazing boyfriend standing there disheveled as he runs over to you and scoops you up in his arms spinning you around then falling onto the bed with you in his arms. "and once we were done with that I'd kiss your forehead." He did. "I'd lay down beside you." The two of you layed down. "I'd tell you to close your eyes. And go to sleep i'll be here in the morning."

You looked up at him in confusion. "I knew you'd be expecting my call but you didn't know the meeting ended early I got an earlier flight and intended on surprising you, but your game made things more interesting. Especially since I was driving here from the airport."

You wrapped your arms around his neck and settled your head into his shoulder with your knees pulled against his chest as he placed his arm around your back and under your knees and fall asleep.

"I'm glad your back."

"I'm glad to be back."

**Sorry the ending sucks balls. There was no way to end this that wasn't cliche. Also Canada might be OOC I but I feel like in this case it's acceptable. **


End file.
